


A Witch Among Orcs

by LittleTulip



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human/Orc - Freeform, Monsters, Orcs, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTulip/pseuds/LittleTulip
Summary: A girl, born into an unfortunate town, was gifted with an unfortunate skill. A witch was not welcome anywhere, much less in the village of Mirthstone. Every creature, every being knew not to pass through here; but Eilonwy had no choice. Her heart was kind, but ailing, and she was in no shape to run away, despite how she longed to go. The townsfolk, lately, seemed suspicious of her and her craft. They were always suspicious of the healers. No matter how you tried to hide the magic, all it took was a mouse, a gnat, a slug to witness it, and everything came crashing down.
Relationships: Eilonwy & Rhazog, Human/Orc
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. One Door Closes, Another Opens

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little TW for mentions of rape and other such abuse mentions.

All Eilonwy had ever known was the village of Mirthstone. As the elder of the village ordered the blacksmith and carpenter, the two strongest men in the town, to bind her wrists and ankles, tears streamed down her face. It was no use fighting; Eilonwy had already tried to fight the accusations, and her body could no longer take it. The men picked her up easily and tied her to the back of her horse (at least she would get to keep her horse), and they led her away. As they did, Eilonwy watched as they set fire to her home. All of her clothes and memories and belongings, gone. Just like that.

“Not to worry, dirty witch, we’ll be done with ya soon,” the blacksmith sneered. Eilonwy knew where she was being taken. The pyre in the woods, where contraband was burned and the ashes buried. She would be set ablaze and left to die alone. The thought brought more tears to her orchid colored eyes.

Once they had arrived, she was ripped off the back of her steed, and pulled by her snowy, cream hair to the stake, and they roped her to it uncomfortably tight. Eilonwy couldn’t struggle free, they were too strong, and she too weak. 

“Please… let me go…” She cried, tears flowing, “I-I saved your child! And you, your wife! I would not dream of cursing the village by practicing the dark artes! Please! Have mercy!” Eilonwy screamed as the men lit the fire. It was already warm, and creeping toward her. 

“Shut up, witch. We know what you are, and you’ll die here, just like all your kind should!” He shouted. “Let’s hurry out of here. The smell of burning flesh makes me sick.”

The men saddled their horses and raced off, paying no mind to Eilonwy’s panicked cries for help. And she continued to cry out as the flames grew and began to lap at her feet. It felt as though time was stopping, although the flames continued to creep and crawl towards her. The smoke was beginning to get to her lungs, the wretched weak things, and Eilonwy coughed painfully, her eyes stinging. After only a few minutes, she had passed out.  
It was dark now. She could feel, faintly, hands grabbing her arms and ripping her off the pyre, her dress was significantly burned, she was covered in ash, and her white hair looked grey. As she fell to the floor, coughing, Eilonwy looked up at her rescuers.

“Oh, good and kind sirs, thank you so much for saving me from my fiery tomb. I am-” She was interrupted by one of the men yanking her to her feet, and pulling her hands behind her back, binding them.

“Shut up. We dun wanna hear it from you, little whore, that is unless…” He said, licking his lips and groping Eilonwy’s rump. She yelped, pulling away. Angry, she spat at his feet. 

“Little bitch,” The man shoved Eilonwy hard to the ground. “We’ll get you raped by far worse than the likes of us. What do you say, boys? We’ll sell her to the orcs if she ain’t gonna cooperate! We can use the money to buy someone more obedient.” He spat, and the other man pulled Eilonwy back up by her hair, and tied a rope around her neck, and then tied that rope to his horse. 

Tears began to well up in Eilonwy’s eyes. They were going to sell her to orcs? She had never met an orc, much less seen one, but she remembers the stories of them the people in Mirthstone would tell. They were huge, green, and savage beasts, ruthless pillagers and rapists. Of course, these things may have been true during the warring times, but the orcs and humans were no longer warring, and the orcs couldn’t have been more vile than the humans Eilonwy had the displeasure of spending her day with. She knew humans raped and pillaged orcish villages as well; she was no fool. And besides, the villagers of Mirthstone had a tendency to overreact and misinterpret, well, everything and everyone. Her tears dried in her eyes before they fell. 

The walk was long and very taxing on Eilonwy’s body. Walks like this were not meant to be made by the weak hearted, by those with weak bodies. Her feet were bloodied, and her wrists and neck raw from the ropes. She was parched and starving. But finally, they had arrived. An orcish village in the middle of the continents largest forest, right next to a large river that cut through the forest. The air here was cool, and there were patches of sun shining through the trees. Eilonwy would have appreciated it, if she were not standing on death’s door.

They strolled into the village; their plan, as Eilonwy overheard, was to sell her to these orcs, and then cross the river via the orcs bridge and then continue on to the city and search out a brothel. Eilonwy thought it disgusting, but she would do anything to get away from these horrid men. As if on cue, a guard approached them.  
“Halt,” she said, “May I ask your business here?” The orcish woman asked the men, but she was eyeing Eilonwy with what the bruised witch could only decipher as concern.

“Ere to sell this little cunt and be on our way. She’s a witch from a shoddy little village three days time from here. Got anybody lookin’ for a,” he paused looking back at Eilonwy, who sneered at him, “A dirty mare to tame?”

The guard kept her face emotionless, and stood for a moment just staring at Eilonwy. “Why, yes, I do think the Chief would love to come take a look at her. Please, wait here while I retrieve him,” and with that, she began to head towards one of the bigger orcish homes, that was more on the outskirts of the town. From here, Eilonwy thought it might have been a farm. Orcs weren’t that different from humans, she thought, hoping and praying to any God that would listen, that she was right about what she saw in that guards eyes.

Not too long later, the guard returned, an even bigger orc following along. He bowed, as did the guardswoman. “I am Rhazog,” he announced, his voice strong and booming. It was almost enough to knock Eilonwy off her feet. “I hear you brought a human girl to “sell” to my people.”

“Ey that’s right, we know you orcs love a good human cunt, and we love money,” One of the men jumped off his horse and untied Eilonwy. He yanked the rope at her neck, but she refused to look up. She was too scared, unable to tell if the orc chief really wanted to buy her to… She shook her head, not wanting to think about it anymore.

Rhazog narrowed his eyes. “Ah, yes,” he answered, his voice thickly accented, quite pleasantly even, “My people know me to be quite partial to,” he cleared his throat, “Human cunt.” Rhazog then snapped his fingers, and the guards woman ran her spear through the heart of the man that was holding Eilonwy’s rope, and Rhazog grabbed the other man by the head, crushing it easily with one huge hand. The guardswoman handed him a damp cloth, that she must have prepared in advance, for him to clean his hands on.

The orcish chief set his gaze on Eilonwy, who was frozen in fear. “I do fancy human women. But only with their consent,” Rhazog took a few small steps toward Eilonwy, who whimpered and stumbled backwards, tripping over herself. She fell with a deafening thud, and she grimaced when she hit the ground. She was hurting, and she knew now that these orcs didn’t want to hurt or rape her, but she was still afraid.

“Look at what they’ve done to you, little flower…” Rhazog said, kneeling, and Eilonwy could hear the concern in his voice. She still had not looked at his face. “I will not touch you unless you will allow me, but I’d like to take you to our healer. You’ve been mistreated, and I will not have a guest die in my care.” He then motioned to his guard, “Shulkar, please prepare some of the younger guards to clean up this mess. We needn’t the stink from these bastards in our home.” Rhazog ordered, and Skulkar gave a stern “Yes, sir,” and went on her way.

“Your care?” Eilonwy finally said, her voice weak. She kept her head down, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She felt so many things that she just couldn’t keep it in. “Y-You mean...you aren’t going to hurt me? I-I’m...I-I am...free?”

“No, sweetness. No one is going to hurt you again. Not while you’re here,” Rhazog answered, “May I untie you?” He asked, speaking softly, and Eilonwy nodded, squeezing her eyes shut tight as he moved towards her to cut the ropes from her wrists and neck. Eilonwy took a breath. 

“Even if I am...a witch?”

“We orcs do not shun those who use their witchly magic for the good of others. Witches with light hair are said to have pure hearts.”

“Thank you…” Eilonwy said, tears falling from her eyes. “Please...I am sick. I-I would like to see your healer,” The words came out at barely a whisper before she fainted, finally able to relax after all the torment.


	2. A Spark, A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eilonwy is injured and dirty, and she needs care, rest, and compassion. Rhazog is thrust into the position of caregiver by the village healer, Dhurza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Hi. It's me, Tulip. Im back from the dead, and im so sorry this took me ages to update. I've been really busy with college, and I tend to feel kind of discouraged when I post stuff. But this has gotten a lot of new comments, and I felt like finishing the next update! I really hope the next one doesn't take as long lol. It's gonna be a bit of slowburn I think, so i hope all like 5 of you are ready for that mess.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. It really means a lot to me.

Rhazog scooped Eilonwy’s limp body up into his arms. He was so large that he really only needed one arm to carry her. He made sure to be gentle, noting all of the injuries she had sustained. She felt cold, and so delicate. Looking at Eilonwy’s face, he could see all the pain she had suffered, but behind the pain was a sweetness.

The healer’s home was not too far from the entrance of the village. It was a humble cottage of stone, surrounded by many kinds of plants, but most of them seemed to be weeds at the moment. It made sense; Dhurza was a very, very, very old woman. She had not the energy to go about tending gardens. Despite the gardens, Rhazog gave the door a good knocking. From inside, there was a croaky “Come in, Rhazog,” and so he pushed the door open. The old orc was sitting in a rocking chair, knitting. Without looking up she said “I thought you would be coming. And it looks like you’ve brought a human girl with you. How sweet,” Dhurza said, cackling.

“Please,” Rhazog said, his eyes rolling. “She is in quite the state, and I could use your expertise. I know nothing of tending to wounds such as these.”

“Yes, yes, that is particularly why you run the village, and I run the healer’s hut, boy,” Dhurza placed her knitting down, and waved onc. “Well come on over here, or else I might die before I can fix her up.” Dhurza let out a big laugh, and then coughed. “Who’s this little darling?” The woman asked as Rhazog laid Eilonwy down.

“I...do not know her name yet. She fainted before she could say. Or perhaps she did not want me to know,” Rhazog seemed troubled by this, but Dhurza did not take notice, thankfully enough for Rhazog. “She said she is a witch, from a town three days time from here,” He continued, watching as Dhurza examined Eilonwy’s burns. “I have heard that some human villages are not friendly to witches. Unfortunate for them. A properly trained witch can do miracles for her people.”

“Right you are, Rhazog. Perhaps...she could be my apprentice. A human healer in an orc village would be a littler strange, but I’m getting far too old for this. I’m tired, and the God’s just won’t let me die until I find a replacement!” Dhurza laughed, again followed by some noisy coughing. “Well. Her burns don’t look so serious that I don’t think you can’t handle it, big boy.” She winked, and Rhazog looked positively terrified. 

“Woman, this is no job for-” Rhazog’s protest was stopped by a bony finger.

“Ah, ah, ah. I don’t want to hear your bitching, Rhazog. I’ll instruct you.” Dhurza smiled. It seemed she did notice Rhazog’s little crush on the human. And so she would torture him. “Here, here, I’ll write down the instructions.” And the old orc did so, making Rhazog a step by step walkthrough of how to tend Eilonwy’s burns and torn up feet. She threw together a basket of supplies and then shooed the Chief out. “Go on, now. I’ll never finish my scarf with you riff-raff in here.”

Pushed outside, Eilonwy in his arms once again, Rhazog was tense. He was supposed to do this? He took a breath, and started the walk to his own farm house. Eilonwy was still sound asleep, even after all of that commotion. He was thankful, and feeling quite embarrassed. The first thing on this list was to give this human girl whose name he didn’t even know a bath. Of all the indecent things that old woman could have asked of him! A bath. The girl would simply hate to wake up naked in a tub of water with him towering over her. If it was for her own good he would do it but…

His thoughts continued to race as he entered his home, slamming and very securely locking the door behind him. Straight away, he carried Eilonwy to what was his washroom. There was an orc sized washtub inside, and this little human would fit quite easily inside. She would need new clothes made by the tailor, but that would have to wait. She could borrow one of his shirts for now. Rhazog set Eilonwy, still clothed, within the washtub. His heart was pounding, and he felt foolish. He felt even more foolish when she started to stir, but ultimately stayed asleep. He took a deep breath, and began to prepare the water. He heated up five large buckets of water, thinking that his guest looked quite covered with dirt and grime. Now for the part he was the most afraid of.

Undressing her. She was clothed in a pathetic scrap of cloth that appeared to have been an old dress, horribly burnt up and falling apart. Rhazog steadied his hand, and with his knife, easily sliced the dress off her body. Luckily, none of the cloth was stuck on any of the wounds, and he was able to easily remove the scrap of cloth. Here was the great orc Chief Rhazog, terrified of a naked witch in his bathtub. He need only wash her, and then he can cloth her again, he thought. Trying not to stare at her breasts, perfect as he could tell they were from just a swift glance, Rhazog grabbed for a bucket of water, and then began to slowly pour the lukewarm liquid out over her, and then, with a soft and soapy cloth, he began to wash around her neck and shoulders.

“I-I am not cut out for this. Dhurza knew, somehow. Curse that woman.” He complained, feeling his cock hardening just a little from the sight of the little witch’s body. “Confound it, stop that,” he said to it, frustrated with himself. “Gods, she is filthy.” He already had to drain the water, but she was coming clean. She was also waking up.

Eilonwy began to groan, shivering, her skin growing goosebumps as she began to feel the chill...and the touch. Rhazog froze, staring at her face as she opened her eyes, but he was unable to remove his hands from her arm out of stupid fear. Her violet eyes stared up at his face for what seemed like hours. It was torture. She looked down at herself, slowly. Oh no, Rhazog thought. And it was just as he predicted.

Not only did Eilonwy let out the most high pitched scream Rhazog had ever heard a human make, she also slapped him. It was weak, but it got the message across. “W-What are you d-doing?! Don’t look at me!!” She screamed, trying to cover herself.

“Forgive me, maiden! I-I haven’t looked! The healer is an old woman, and your wounds and state of filth were too much for her, she ordered me to care for you.” Rhazog explained quickly, as he stayed turned away from Eilonwy. 

“You were...bathing me… That is all? You haven’t done anything...indecent to me...have you?” Eilonwy sounded accusatory, and Rhazog could hear the water shifting in the tub as she moved.

“Yes, I was bathing you. As I told you earlier, I would never touch a woman...in the way you fear without her consent. I apologize for not waiting until you were awake to bathe you. Dhurza said it was urgent. If you would like to continue bathing yourself, I can take my leave,” Rhazog said quickly, turned away from her now, rubbing at his cheek where she had hit him. 

“I-I would...like to finish myself, yes. But I...I’m still feeling weak. S-So...I would also like you to stay,” she said, sounding unsure. “Ah, by the way my...it is Eilonwy… I-I feel foolish for introducing myself naked in your tub.”

“Don’t worry about it, Eilonwy. You have a beautiful name… I hope I’m not being too forward, but,” Rhazog began, reaching around with his arm to hand her the soapy cloth, “Do you know where you’ll go...once you’ve healed, maiden?”

Eilonwy was quiet for what felt to her like an eternity. Where would she go? No one would accept her. She had been chased out of her home, and they were surely spreading the word of the white haired witch. “I...I don’t know. I’m not welcome anywhere. Rhazog,” she sniffed, “Sometimes I...I wish that fire had taken me. I have no place in this world. I’m all alone,” her voice caught in her throat as she said it, and tears began to well up in her eyes. “I’m all alone,” she said again, sobbing.

Rhazog was at a loss for words. He was a bumbling fool when it came to those who were crying, especially crying women, and ESPECIALLY human women. A lovely human witch, who Rhazog’s big orcish heart strings sang for, crying in his tub. He had no idea what to do, and he felt helpless listening to her sobbing. Finally, Rhazog turned, placing a hand on Eilonwy’s head. “I-I, for one, am glad you are here. The village...well, Dhurza is ancient. She needs someone to take her place...if you would be interested. You could...live here. If you wanted,” Rhazog awkwardly coughed, quickly taking his hand away, turning away again. He didn’t want her to see how much he was blushing.

Eilonwy had no energy to care about what he saw of her anymore. Plus, she figured he saw it all when she was still unconscious anyway. So, his warm hand upon her head was welcome. The most comforting touch she had received in a very, very long time. “A human has not lived in an orcish village before..” Eilonwy hesitated. “Are you quite sure your people wouldn’t...reject me...like all the others?” She said, sniffling, looking towards Rhazog.  
“My people will accept whoever Dhurza chooses as an apprentice. She is very respected here. And so will you be if you choose to stay here,” Rhazog said, sounding so sure of himself that Eilonwy thought it might be okay. Maybe it would be okay.

“I am...sickly. It will take me some time to recover. I will...consider your offer,” she said, and began to drain the water. 

“I’m glad. I...hope you decide to stay. It would be good for those others, I think.” Rhazog said. And good for me, he thought, but didn’t have the guts to say in front of her. Finally clean, Eilonwy let out a big yawn and Rhazog reached back with a clean shirt in his hand for her. 

“Oh, thank you,” The little witch said, drying herself, and putting the shirt on. “It’s so b-big.” She said, blushing. “Will I be able to get my own clothes here…?”

“Yes, sweetness. The tailor will make you some clothes. She loves human fashion, actually. We can go meet her when you feel ready. You are tired.”

“I am very tired. I don’t mean to be rude, but I would like to sleep,” Eilonwy said, yawning again.

“Come with me, I’ll take you to your room. You’ll be staying in my home, I hope that will not be a problem,” Rhazog reached out his hand for Eilonwy to take, and she did so, stepping carefully out of the tub. “Here, this way,”

“Thank you for having me, it will be no problem. You seem like a fine sort,” Eilonwy said following behind him. Her room was not far, and she fell into the sheets of her new, very comfortable orc sized bed right away, and she sighed wistfully. “I have not slept in a bed this comfortable in my entire life…” was the last thing to slip from her lips.

Sleep took Eilonwy faster than she or Rhazog had expected.


End file.
